


Pitching a Tent

by The_Bentley



Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), First Time, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mesopotamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crawly had no idea why Noah needed two unicorns.  He also has no idea why his body responded the way it did when Aziraphale greeted him with a hug.  It's not like he's attracted to him or anything . . .
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Five Hundred Word Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885723
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	Pitching a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ficlet of no more than 500 words using noises like "Ngk" and other wordless sounds.

“What the heaven’s that?” asked Crawly, looking down at the bulge in his robe that alarmed him. He knew about erections, but had never gotten one in the thousand or so years he'd been on Earth.

Aziraphale, who had accepted an invitation from Crawly to sample some wine at his abode, quirked an eyebrow at him. The humans had gotten the hang of wine-making before the Flood, but as the population recovered and rediscovered its skills, wine could be hit-or-miss. “Don’t you know the workings of your own body?”

"Yes! It was a rhetorical question, angel!” growled an insulted Crawly. “Gnghnaaaaaaa! All I did was hug you.”

“A very telling hug, indeed. What do you know of sex?"

"A lot from observation. Nothing from experience"

"Is it something you want to experience?"

“With you?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale stepped closer. He was quite near him now, Crawly feeling a strange rush flow through him as his heartbeat increased. “Do you want this from me?”

“Are you _supposed_ to touch down there? You're an angel. I'm a demon...”

“Our sides shouldn't matter. I will touch with permission only and stop if you ask me.”

Crawly nodded and Aziraphale guided him to a stool at the nearby table. Lifting Crawly’s robe to his knees, the angel slipped his hand up under his loincloth to curl it around the erection agitating Crawly so. The poor dear. It was time to teach him what fun could be had.

Crawly felt Aziraphale push his foreskin up and down his shaft and the sensations that followed were like nothing he had ever experienced before. They built in his groin until they exploded through his body, running down legs that felt weak and charging up arms that fell uselessly to his sides. His head lolled back, supported now by the wall behind his stool. His long red hair fell along his shoulder blades. 

He full-on hissed his pleasure. “Snsssskst!”

Aziraphale switched to rubbing just the tip then eventually back to pumping up and down the whole shaft.

“Aaaaahh!” Crawly stuttered out a string of mindless sounds that certainly weren’t associated with any words in Sumerian. Eventually he pulled together an intelligible sentence. 

“Don’t . . . stop . . . angel!”

He was involuntarily thrusting minutely in response. Forcing his tingling arms to work, he pulled his robe up further to observe Aziraphale’s actions. Such a simple gesture resulting in such feelings! Human bodies were amazing.

It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure release. Liquid spilled over Aziraphale’s hand and his own cock. Crawly stared, horrified, at the deflated result.

“Oh my go-uhhhgggh! Did it explode?” he panted.

“No,” reassured Aziraphale while miracling the mess away. “It’s supposed to do that.” He reached up to kiss Crawly, the sensual touch of lips-on-lips bringing exciting feelings back. “I could teach you more. It seems your sex education’s rather lacking.”

“Please, angel?”

Taking Crawly’s hand, Aziraphale led him to the sleeping pallet to continue what he had started. 


End file.
